disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas is Starting Now
"Christmas is Starting Now" is a song featured in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, performed by . It can be heard when Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Clewn't, and Blay'n are handing out the presents to everyone in Danville. As part of the special's publicity, the full version of the song regularly played on Radio Disney in the Christmas season of 2009. It was made available, along with the rest of the songs in the special, as an MP3 album download on Amazon.com and iTunes. It is also included on Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites and was later performed live at Walt Disney World as part of the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. The song was also used for the holiday edition of "Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party" at Disney California Adventure in 2011. Lyrics Broadcast version :Grab some holly and mistletoe :'Cause we're gonna go out tonight :We're gonna bask in the electric glow :Of a billion little colored lights :We've got a lot to do, before the dawn :So with a mimimum of introspection :I think you've better put your mittens on :Shake your jingle bell in my direction :Sometimes I feel like a big snowman :That's falling under a plow :But tonight I'm on top of the world :We're gonna bring it around somehow. :Christmas is starting now! :Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. :That's right, Christmas is starting now :Oh yeah. :Christmas is starting now. :Right now! Yeah! Album version :Grab some holly and mistletoe :'Cause we're gonna go out tonight :We're gonna bask in the electric glow :Of a million little colored lights :We've got a lot to do, before the dawn :So with a minimum of introspection :I think you better put your mittens on :Shake your jingle bell in my direction :Sometimes I feel like a big snowman :That's fallen under a plow :But tonight I'm on top of the world :We're gonna bring it around somehow. :Christmas is starting now! :Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. :That's right, Christmas is starting now :Oh yeah. :We gotta hang those stockings on the wall, :This is no time for procrastination. :We gotta trim that tree and deck the hall, :That's gonna be a celebration. :Just a few short hours till Santa comes, :So get ready for the big finale. :We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums, :And shake it like a bowl full of jelly. :Sometimes I feel like a big snowman :That's fallen under a plow :But tonight I'm on top of the world :We're gonna bring it around somehow. :Christmas is startin' now! :Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. :That's right, Christmas is starting now :Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. :That's right. :interlude :Sometimes I feel like a big snowman :That's fallen under a plow :But tonight I'm on top of the world :We're gonna bring it around somehow. :Christmas is startin' now! :Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. :That's right, Christmas is starting now :Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now. :That's right, Christmas is starting now :Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. :Right now. Yeah!! Background information *In the song, the band mentions "Sometimes I feel like a big snowman that's fallen under a plow." This happens once to the first Frosty, whose nose rolls to Perry, and almost happens again, but this time another carrot, not his nose, rolls to Perry. *The line "We're gonna dance our visions of sugar plums" is a reference to the line in the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas: Visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. *In 2010, the song was used as part of The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights at Disney's Hollywood Studios within the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida during the holiday season. A year later, the song was used as part of the Holiday edition of Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs